Kenji Elias Silvano
Kenji Silvano will probably appear as a gangster or thug at first glance. He probably will second glance too. But get to know him, and you'll see that's not exactly true. Personality Most people would consider Kenji to be a hoodlum. He does what he wants, when he wants... And cause he usually wears a hoodie. Rules are for suckas, foo. He doesn't accept defeat and doesn't back down from a challenge, no matter what it's about. Even if it's just a simple argument. If, somehow, Kenji manages to lose, he gets revenge...an example being a mousetrap under a table, ready to snap on someone's toe... Or, sometimes, a straightforward and humiliating insult. Surprisingly, Kenji is extremely hard to anger. It's easy to annoy him, but anything past that requires great skill in the art of pissing people off. Kenji's form of setting someone in their place involves his hand and the back of someone's head. He's a natural born leader, even if most of his actions are very risky. He's well trained in Bokator and Kuntao, deadly forms of hand-to-hand combat, and he enjoys using his moves on anyone that gets in his way. Well...not anyone... Kenji for some reason believes it's wrong to fight/punch/kick/hurt a woman. And, when he's around hot chicks, he tries to act as cool as he can... which, once again, sometimes involves inflicting pain on others as a pretty lame showoff. Kenji's always alert. Some might call him paranoid of always being on guard, ready to kick someone's arse. It's very hard to earn Kenji's trust, but once you do, he's got yo back man. He loves to get into brawls. He fights to live and lives to fight. Fighting is something Kenji will do without a second thought whether it be for fun, or for life. History Kenji was born in Leipzig, Germany in 3573. He started learning martial arts when he was 7, and has become a master at hand-to-hand combat, mostly excelling in Bokator and Kuntao. Kenji started turning into a rebel at age 10, and he quickly became an expert at stealing and manipulating people into doing what he wants. His father, possibly mentally unstable, was proud of whatever Kenji did. When he was twelve, just before the aliens invaded Earth, his father gave him a present. The present was a large knife with a diamond-dust edge, able to cut easily through most metals. Once Earth was invaded and Kenji was blasted off to who knows where, he acquired the power mentioned above. It took him a while to know what he could do in the first place, and even longer to master the power. Strengths and Weaknesses Kenji's power is the ability to absorb and manipulate any form of energy in existence. He cannot create the energy, he can only absorb. But he has stored enough energy for him to be able to fight for very long times, especially when he was enslaved on Weavon. He absorbed so much thermal energy over time his body could hardly handle it, and the slightest spark Kenji created turned into a massive bluish fireball. If Kenji absorbs any form of energy, he can convert it into a different form of energy and use it if the situation desires. However, some energy is wasted in the conversion process, so it's sometimes best to use what's absorbed and not convert it. Here's a short breakdown of how he uses each energy: #'Kinetic': Kinetic Energy is Kenji's favorite form of energy because of its extreme destructiveness. He can do two things with this energy. He can make his punches go faster than a bullet train, or, by one simple touch, transfer kinetic energy to someone else. That means he could put a hand on your shoulder, and send you flying in some direction much faster than the speed of sound. The victim would literally break apart. If the victim impacted something, there would be nothing left but a bloody mess. And even if they didn't break apart or collide with something, the victim would still be dead by the force their brain impacted the inside of their skull at the initial kinetic transfer. However, kinetic energy is more tiring to use than other forms of energy and requires Kenji to touch the other person with his hand or feet. #'Potential': Mastery over potential energy allows Kenji to force something to stop, whether it be a kick or a jet plane. But doing this isn't actually releasing potential energy, it's absorbing kinetic energy. Absorbing all kinetic energy from a being will kill it, for a heart can't beat when it can't move. Kenji can absorb Potential energy though any form of touch, whether it be his back, his head, or his hand, unlike kinetic. #'Cryonic': Kenji can flash freeze anything by releasing cryonic energy, or in other words, coldness. He can cover anything in a hard layer of ice by touching it, or he can form a cryonic ball of energy in his hand and throw it at someone or something for a ranged attack. He can also freeze a large area around him. Kenji can make his energy cold enough to cause near instant frostbite, and in a large enough area to make it lethal. Appears in various shades of blueish-white, depending on temperature. The whiter, the deadlier. #'Thermal': Much like cryonic energy, while also being its polar opposite. By releasing thermal energy, he can melt or even incinerate anything stupid enough to get in his way. Kenji very often forms spheres of thermal energy within his hand and uses them as projectiles, though these are commonly and wrongly thought to be fireballs. He can also envelope a large area into a fiery field of flame, or use his palms like flamethrowers. Appears in various shades of red, orange, and blue, depending on temperature. Blue is the hottest, then yellow, then red. #'Electric': Same tactics as Thermal and Cryonic. It's not quite as powerful as the two above, but electrical energy has a lot more range and also goes much faster. With E-energy, Kenji can electrocute his opponents from a large distance away, or by a simple grazing touch, paralyze his foes for a much easier kill. He can also overload electrical computer systems. Appears yellow or blue depending on voltage. The bluer, the deadlier. #'Chemical': Chemical energy is not something for offensive purposes. In short, Chemical energy is the energy that keeps someone active and alive. By leeching chemical energy from someone, the victim will become very tired and hungry. Or, for other uses, he can provide chemical energy to someone else, like an ally, to provide a big boost to endurance and a slight boost in other factors, like speed. But when the added energy is all used up, the person will feel more tired than usual. It could also cause an immediate feeling of lightheadedness. It's possible to be used to heal, though it really shouldn't and infrared is much better. Transfer requires Kenji to touch his ally or foe with his hands or feet. #'Radiant': With radiant energy Kenji can irradiate an area with very poisonous radiation, killing everything in the immediate area. It can be concentrated enough to kill within a minute, and Kenji can irradiate a huge area. Not always visible, but sometimes appears in various shades of green or purple depending on toxin and curie (Radioactivty measurement, like temperature and voltage). #'Nuclear': Control over nuclear energy is Kenji's most powerful form of weaponry. He can mimic the explosive energy released by radioactive materials being broken apart. By doing this, Kenji can release a massive shockwave from his hands, violent enough to tear someone limb from limb. That, or he can release a giant, directed blast of energy from his palms the resembles a horizontal pillar of bright white light. Both nuclear attacks are capable of simply obliterating matter. Appears white, brightness depends on volt. Powerful nuclear blasts can be blinding. #'Sound': Kenji's manipulation of sound is really just the oscillation of air pressure. He can manipulate the frequency of sound waves, making them extremely high pitched like steel being scraped against a chalkboard. The sound waves deafen and disorient the victim, making them incapable of combat. Kenji can manipulate sound waves by just vibrating the atoms around him, or by making a sonicboom from clapping. Extremely powerful sonicbooms can not only kill instantly, but cause visual ripples in the air. #'Magnetic': Pretty self explanatory. By touching an object Kenji can make it extremely magnetic, and it only ceases to be magnetic when Kenji absorbs themagnetic energy back into his system. He doesn't have to keep his hand on the object for it to stay magnetic, but he must have physical contact to start or stop the magnetism. #'Solar': By utilizing solar energy, Kenji can make bright flashes of light that blind and disorient anyone who sees them. #'Gravitational': Once again, pretty self explanatory. By distorting the portential energy of an object, Kenji can move it as if he has telekinesis. Kenji does not, however, know how to do this. #'Electromagnetic Manipulation': Kenji can also distort and radiate any wave of the electromagnetic spectrum, from Radio waves to Gamma Rays and everything inbetween. Using Radio waves, Kenji really can't do anything except listen to the radio, as if there was one in his brain. Using microwaves, he can literally cook something from the inside out, boil someone's blood for torture, or simply reheat some food. Using infrared waves, Kenji can convert his sight range from regular visible to infrared, letting him easily see heat sources, see in the dark, or even speed up the healing of a wound, whether it be his own or someone else's. By emitting Terahertz radiation (a very uncommon wavelength between Microwaves and Infrared), Kenji can wreak havoc and even incapacitate electrical systems, like robots. By emitting ultraviolet radiation, he can easily break the chemical bonds of something, emit "black light", causing invisible things to become visible, and total degredation of some metal and plastic polymers (though this requires a lot of energy). By utilizing X-rays, he can alter his vision to literally see through objects. And finally, by manipulation of Gamma Waves, Kenji can violently irradiate a substance, or do the opposite and sterilize something. He can also see through objects, like using X-Rays, though Gamma provides a much better picture and thus Kenji pretty much never uses X-Rays. Kenji is also able to combine any number of powers into one. For example, fiery electricity or a nuclear blast with amplified sound. Or a supersonic blast of thermal energy. Or even still, a fiery radiated electromagnetic nuclear blast with an amplified shockwave and blast of sound and light. Along with these powers, Kenji is also trained in hand-to-hand combat. He has mastered the two arts of Kuntao Silat and Bokator. Bokator is like kick-boxing with the addition of deadly elbow strikes, while Kuntao Silat concentrates on very fast agility combined with quick and powerful punches and kicks. He is also trained in knife combat. There are many people better at hand-to-hand combat that Kenji, but he knows enough to quickly beat anyone who isn't. Though he hardly needs to...one poke could accelerate the victim through a concrete wall. Kenji has recently discovered he has a second power; Regeneration. Pretty self explanatory. It is currently unknown if his regeneration has a limit. He may or may not be able to regenerate vital organs such as the heart and brain. Kenji's main weakness is that he cannot create energy, only take it from sources. He has a huge reserve of energy, but once that runs out, his power is useless. It's like he didn't even have a power in the first place. However, he can quickly get more energy from any means, such as sunlight, sound, and even tectonic shifts. He also doesn't know how to control his anger and other emotions. Activity During a walk in Pusanem City, Kenji heard a bunch of fighting going on a few blocks from where he was. Kenji sprinted to see what was going on, and there he met the two humans Caleb Wright and Amata de Lobo. Caleb had just saved Lobo from nearly being kidnapped, and was showboating his success when Kenji arrived. Lobo, on the other hand, had been hit by a dart and fallen unconscious. Kenji and Caleb got in an argument, but soon Lobo woke up and Caleb used his superspeed to blitz away. From there, Kenji and Lobo became 'acquainted' with each other, and the next day he asked Lobo for a date. Caleb, who was Lobo's roommate, became extremely jealous that he had saved the girl, but didn't get a relationship. During the date, Caleb poisoned Kenji's food. Kenji immediately passed out from the poison, and Lobo was taken back to the apartments by UWUC officials for media reasons, while Kenji was left behind. During the struggle of walking back to the apartments, Kenji was kidnapped by the mercenary Mendoza and taken to Weavon, where he was enslaved. He stayed there for about a month under brutal conditions, until a mining accident ended his work. He was taken to a detention center, tortured for several hours, and then sentenced to death. Seconds before execution, the teenage human girl Alice Ryder saved him and killed nearly all the guards in the area. Kenji was briefly reunited with Caleb, but left with Alice to steal some Rithsinium crystals and escape the planet. While flying inside Alice's ship, The Legacy, the trio flew to Varsia in an effort to the "super-superhumans" on their side to try and fight the Evoknights on Sigma. But a surprise Varsian invasion took them off guard, and the team ended up flying right into the middle of it. The Legacy was EMP'd several times within the battle and the trio certainly would have perished had Kenji not taken the initiative. By punching a hole in the ship's wall, he was able to power the useless wires himself, using electrical energy to power the ship's systems and nuclear energy to power the cannon. The wires, however, were extremely hot and left scars along his palms, as permanent reminders of what went happened that day. Or so he thought for about a minute. After the hectic battle, Alice managed to land safely on Cooperio Island, where the other humans were held. But they weren't out of the woods yet. As the Evoknights began bombarding the island, Cheryl François created a star within the fleet, causing massive damage. However, with a giant speak-like bomb, the Evoknights forced the star to go into supernova, effectively making the thing explode violently outward. Kenji tried to absorb the massive amounts of energy, but lost both his arms in the attempt. The star was simply too hot, and there was too much energy to store. This is when Kenji discovered his second power; Regeneration. After his arms incredibly regenerated, he continued on to blast the Evoknight fleet to smithereens at the best of his ability, being stopped only because of Hagar Devices. Because of their human power negation, Kenji was forced to retreat into Cooperio Island's maze, a large cave withing a mountain. Once there, he was finally reunited with Lobo. Category:Characters